


BB-8 Is Off Again

by Squidapples



Series: Heat,Cold,Gold and Canary Verse [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Shellshock is the actual name of the episode of Pokémon.





	1. Good Time

169.

Whales

Big giant humpback whales.

As long as you don’t mess with them they didn’t mess with you.

They were kinda mischievous though because they liked to splash people a lot.

170.

Werewolves

They should have known something was up when they landed and were given silver bullets.

Another sign was they were told not to go out when there was a full moon.

For some reason the people all had really long fingernails too almost claw-like.

171.

Sabertooths

Sabertooths and not like the semi nice one from Ice Age.

Ones that wouldn’t think twice about eating you and your friends.

Having a pack of sabertooths chase you isn’t fun but it’s good exercise at least right…

172.

Deserted Island

Somehow they landed on a deserted island.

They don’t know how because deserted islands aren’t even on maps.

But at least they could get off the island.

 


	2. Against All Odds

173.

Origami

You could make a little origami figurine to take with you.

Sara-Knife

Mick-Flame

Rip-Clock

Ray-Atom

Nate-Book

Leo-Snowflake

Lisa-Gold Bar

Stein-Radiation Symbol

Jax-Football

Kendra-Hawk

Laurel-Canary

Jonah-Cowboy

Barry-Lightning Bolt

Ray made Gideon a little Waverider.

174.

Asia

They almost lost Steely over the Red Sea.

Mick is now banned from Malta.

BB-8 got lost in Singapore.

They almost left Nate and Ray in Turkey.

Russia was too cold for them.

And India was too hot.

175.

Spain

Sara and Leo went to Leon and Leo decided to bring home a little “souvenir’

They almost left Kendra in Vigo.

Jax and Stein got lost in Valencia.

Mick took Laurel to Barcelona.

Rory liked visiting Santander.

They were now banned from Madrid.

176.

Australia

Mick made friends with the Tasmanian Devils on Tasmania he named one of them Taz.

They found out Queensland was not full of queens.

Kendra made friends with a Koala.

They got chased by a Emu.

The Sunshine Coast was too sunny for them.

Brisbane was almost set on fire.


	3. Night

177.

Weeping Angels

Okay that was definitely a place they never wanted to go back to ever again.

Creepy freaky moving statues that can kill you or displace you in time.

They had seen a lot of stuff but this was something else.

Plus they couldn’t blink the entire they were there.

178.

Egypt

Egypt had changed so much since Rip had last been there.

BB-8 got lost in Cairo and stuck in the sand.

Sara climbed to the top of the pyramids in Giza.

Several things were missing from Alexandria.

Port Said was full of seagulls.

Kendra spent some time in Minya.

179.

Ballet

BB-8 almost caught Walnut Hill on fire.

He distracted everyone at Maine Central Institute.

At Northwest Florida Ballet Academie he was part of Swan Lake.

He came onstage during Kirov Academy Of Ballet’s performance of The Red Shoes the papers said his appearance was unexpected and one of the best parts of the show.

180.

Shellshock

The first thing they notice when they land is that the place is deserted.

The other thing is that the moon is red.

There’s also weird fossils in the cave.

When the moonlight hits the Kabuto they come alive and come after everyone.

Luckily they got away from them though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shellshock is the actual name of the episode of Pokémon.


	4. This Time

181.

China

BB-8 climbed to the top of Mount Everest.

He roamed the streets in Shanghai.

He played hide and seek in Beijing.

He hid in the market stalls in Taiwan.

182.

Desert   
Of course BB-8 had to get lost in desert even better Steely had been with him when he went missing.

So now they had to find both of them.

Of course there had to be an ongoing sandstorm.

Luckily BB-8 and Steely found their way back along with their new friend the … Camel.

183.

Greece

They chased BB-8 through Athens.

They found him on a beach in Crete.

BB-8 climbed Mount Olympus.

They climbed Mt.Smolikas together.

Lamia almost burned to the ground.

184.

Rubber Ducks

This place was only populated by rubber ducks.

They shouldn’t be surprised by now lots of places were populated by inanimate objects.

Honestly it was really kind of creepy.

But at least it was better then some places they visited before.

Everyone on the Waverider now had a rubber duck even Rip.


	5. Hottest

185.

Laurel’s Teacup Pig

Like all of the Wavreider’s residents Sweetie had a mischievous streak in her and tended to get into trouble a lot.

Since no one knew about her besides Laurel she could slip by undetected

For a week Ray was convinced his room was haunted.

Sweetie was finally discovered when she curled up in Rip’s lap one he had fallen asleep at his desk.

 

186.

Goats

Goats so many goats.

No one had ever seen so many goats in one place before.

“No picking up any goats the Waverider is not a petting zoo” Rip told them.

The only sign said ‘Don’t let our goats go home with you’.

 

187.

Black Bears

Black bears are so cute and cuddly.

They can also be dangerous if you mess with them.

Lusa kept following Rip around.

The team adopted her and brought her onboard.

 

188.

Disco Era

The Disco era ran from the 1970’s to the early 1980’s.

People liked it because it took them away for a little bit.

S.W.A.T.(1975),Wonder Woman(1975),The Love Boat(1977),Dallas(1978) and Kojak(1978) had disco influenced themes.

Disco sorta exists nowadays with Nu-Disco that started in the early 2000’s.

 


	6. Blue Sky

189.

Chasing BB-8 through 1929,598 B.C,800 B.C,1967,4 B.C,1968 and 1850

Stockmarket Crash-Oct.29 1929

Bronze Age-Mar.3 598 B.C

Stone Age-Sept.10 800 B.C

Superbowl I-Jan.15 1967

Reign Of Cleopatra-Apr.15 4 B.C

Reign Of Queen Victoria-May.25 1850

 

190.

E-2:Sepia Colored

Leo-Mayor

Mick-Security Guard

Sara-Model

Rip-Director

Gideon-Tech Analyst 

Ray-Heart Surgeon

Kendra-Barista

Jax-Football Player

Stein-Deathstorm

Lisa-Private Investigator

Jonah-Driving Instructor

Heywood-Yoga Instructor

Laurel-Black Siren

Barry-CSI

 

191.

E-2:Sepia Colored

Did Earth-2 have some kind of giant paint fight or something.

On this earth everyone has only met in passing.

Except for Leo,Mick,Lisa,Sara,Laurel and Lisa.

On this earth Rip never recruited them.

They couldn’t really explore without risking their doppelgangers reputations.

 

192.

Butterflies

Ray tried to take the butterflies back with him.

Rip had to remind him the Waverider was not built to be a zoo.

It was incredibly humid it was like the amazon.

There were all kinds of butterflies there Speckled Wood,Queen Alexandra’s Birdwing,Brimstone,Monarch,Swallowtail and Painted Lady.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Last Book in the BB-8 Is So Adorable Verse.


End file.
